


‼️NOTICE FOR THESE CHARACTER TAGS‼️

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, NSFW, Pedophilia, Power Imbalance, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ‼️For readers scrolling through the Tommyinnit, Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream tag‼️PLEASE be aware that fiction tagged with the “underage” warning from anonymous or orphaned accounts are improperly tagged!The above tags are what are generally missing from them, so please heed my warning if you decide to click them!-concerned user
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56
Collections: Anonymous





	‼️NOTICE FOR THESE CHARACTER TAGS‼️

You can comment more tags you feel appropriate below, I will add them.

‼️For readers scrolling through the Tommyinnit, Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream tag‼️


End file.
